


Tear You Apart

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: “He had never let another person mark him before, and fuck, he was enjoying it.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Tear You Apart

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

Poe scoffed. You could feel his breath, hot and heavy against your shoulder. He was so close to you, you could smell the lingering scent of his soap mixed with a little bit of sweat, and was that sweet musk a hint of spice or something else? You couldn’t tell, but knowing him, you figured so.

“Of course I did. Did you see the way he was looking at you?”

“Hux isn’t going to be happy.”

“As if I give a shit. He needs to know that you belong to me.”

His words sent a shiver rolling almost violently down your spine. Normally you would bite back, remind him that you didn’t belong to anyone, but you knew that was a complete and utter lie. As you stood there, looking into the mirror in your Captain’s quarters, your fingers tracing over the dark bruises and marks he had left all over your neck, you knew you were his in every single way.

“Isn’t that right, darling?”

You sighed, dropping your hand away from your neck, turning to face the man standing behind you. He looked so handsome in his impeccable uniform, the curls on the top of his head flawlessly tamed. He was the perfect picture of order, of power. Control.

He loved having control. You loved giving it to him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.”

His words sparked something within you, your stomach flipping in the absolute best possible way. Poe flashed a devilish smirk, the twitch of his lips almost sinful in itself, causing your eyes to linger on his lips. Lips you wanted to feel all over. You wanted him to mark you further, you wanted him to wrap those lips around every available inch of your skin and claim you. You wanted everyone to know that you were his.

And though he would never verbally admit it, he was yours. And that was another thing you wanted everyone to know.

Your hand found the back of his neck, and you were pulling him down into what he thought would be a heated kiss, his lips parting just slightly as you grew closer, but at the last second you brought your own to meet the hollow of his throat.

Poe let out a guttural moan, letting his eyes flutter shut as your lips curled around his skin, your teeth scraping along in such an enticing way, causing goosebumps to rise across his skin and his heart rate to pick up in his chest. You smirked against him, moving your lips to his pulse point where you left a second mark, this bruise just as dark as the ones he left on you.

It felt like you were branding him, but in a way that was so entirely pleasurable. He had never let another person mark him before, and fuck, he was _enjoying_ it. He figured it was because you were the one doing it. You were the only person he would probably ever let do this to him.

You pulled back, your fingers rising to his neck as you admired your work. “And now we match.”

“And now Hux _really_ isn’t going to be happy.”

“I thought you didn’t care.”

Poe chuckled lowly, almost darkly, his hand shooting through the air, only stopping once his fingers were wrapped tightly around your throat, each single digit pressing into a different violet colored bruise. You hissed at the ache that followed, but you couldn’t stop the way your thighs clenched together, in desperate need of some kind of friction. He only chuckled again, pushing you back until you were arching over his ‘fresher sink, his grin wicked, teeth bared.

“Oh, I don’t care one bit, sweetheart.”

You could only whimper, his grip on you not allowing you to speak.

“You know I enjoy pissing the general off. What better way to do that than show him what he can’t have?”

You were throbbing. Only Captain Poe Dameron could make your cunt throb with words alone, and you weren’t even ashamed to admit it as your hips involuntarily bucked.

“I think it’ll be a nice little reminder for him, don’t you agree? A reminder that he’ll never get a chance at making you feel as good as I do. A reminder that he’ll never get to see what that filthy little mouth of yours is capable of. I’m the only one who gets to know what a little slut you are, right?”

He released his hand from around your neck, giving you the chance to verbally answer him. You sucked in a sharp breath as he still hovered above you, his brown eyes cold yet amused all at the same time.

You ignored every little bit of what he said, except for one thing in particular.

“It’ll be a nice little reminder for everyone else, too,” you croaked out once you were able to find your words again.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one that’s jealous then?”

“I’m surprised you admitted it.”

He pulled back, allowing you to straighten up once again, and he smirked when he noticed your dilated pupils and the way your chest still heaved.

Poe simply shrugged, pulling your hips flush against his. “I don’t like other men staring at what’s mine. Especially when that man is Hux.”

You could feel how hard his cock was beneath his pants, and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your hips down into him. While he appeared completely unaffected, you didn’t even attempt to stop the downright desperate moan that escaped your own lips.

“I can think of something that would really piss Hux off.”

He quirked an eyebrow, his attention clearly captured as he turned his head to the side. “And just what do you have in mind?”

You grabbed onto the front of his uniform, pulling him as close to you as you possibly could, your lips only an inch apart, his hands catching you both against the sink.

“You could take me over his desk. Make me scream your name in his office.”

Your Captain growled at the suggestion, and this time it was his hips that bucked into yours and his eyes that held that desperate gleam.

“Oh honey, I’m gonna fuckin’ tear you apart.”

He was pulling you out of your quarters before you had time to even process his movements, or think about the fact that your flight suit was still unzipped down to your navel. One wrong slip, and your chest would be on full display for whoever you would pass in the halls. And you knew Poe wouldn’t allow you to fix it. Somehow, that turned you on further.

But what really turned you on was how he took you over the General’s desk, so quick and dirty and fuck, his cock felt like it could have split you in half as he rammed himself into you from behind. He really did want to tear you apart.

The smell of sex in the air when Hux entered his office didn’t go unnoticed, and neither did the pair of panties that were waiting for him in his chair.

He didn’t figure out that they belonged to you until the following day, when he was standing on the other side of a table from you, his eyes instantly drawn to each of those little marks upon your neck, and the matching ones on Poe when the man in question slid in behind you, unabashedly pressing himself into the curve of your ass, his eyes burning holes into the General.

The perfect reminder.

But Poe wasn’t completely satisfied.

Sure his plan worked to a certain degree. Hux was pissed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning an almost violent shade of crimson.

But he was still _fucking_ staring at you.


End file.
